A Countdown to Two
by Aquatic Smores
Summary: A series of one-shots based off each episode of season one. (Contains many feels, pairings, and Jesse's.)
1. Of Pigs and Men

**A/N: OKAY, so there's this sort of countdown thing that's happening on Tumblr (and maybe other places but I have no idea) where you draw an art or write a thing of each episode everyday, counting down until the gloriousness of season two drops down on our doorsteps.**

 **And seeing as how I can write faster than I can art, I decided to write a bunch of one-shots based on the prompts instead.**

 **Each prompt is based on an episode of the first season with the last prompt on the last day being a sort of 'free-for-all'.**

 **So... yeah, should be fun! :3**

 **I've already finished the third day of the prompt and I'm HOPING to do every single day of the countdown.**

 **Will I crash and burn or will I successfully do a chapter per day for the countdown without fail? Let's find out, shall we? :D**

 **There will be multiple pairings (and by multiple, I mean a total of three) and I won't stick to a singular Jesse. I'll be doing either male, female, or I'll make it vague.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

 **Day One: The Order of the Stone**

 **Jesse Used: Male**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Words: 1,995**

 **Notes: What better way to start the countdown than with our favorite pig of all time? :3**

* * *

 **OF PIGS AND MEN**

Reuben had never been more afraid in his life.

Cowering behind his best friend, Reuben watched in fear as Jesse swung his wooden sword at the undead zombies that slowly made their way toward the two. Jesse seemed to be completely capable taking on any mob that dared come near them…

… At least until the wooden sword Jesse was using broke in his hands.

"Stupid wooden swords!" Jesse complained after the broken sword disappeared in a puff of smoke. With no other way to defend themselves, the boy and his pig slowly backed away from the onslaught of mobs that was coming ever closer to them.

Reuben oinked, looking up at his braver friend and waited for him to make a plan. If there was anyone that could get them out of this mess, it was Jesse.

After a spider jumped down from the cliff above them, Jesse whispered to Reuben as calmly as he could, "I know it's bad. I'll think of something."

The monsters continued to move toward them and Reuben looked at Jesse, watching his friend's face scrunch in concentration as if he was considering what few options they had.

"You're going to have to make a run for it, okay?" Jesse whispered to his pig. "I'll meet you back in town, I promise!"

Reuben squealed in protest, hoping his friend would change his mind and wouldn't be left all alone to defend himself without a sword.

But Jesse looked down at Reuben, mind made up and pointing toward the way they came. "Get outta here! NOW!"

Reuben looked frightfully at the mobs that were coming toward them before the pig squealed in terror as he ran passed all the mobs that were heading straight for Jesse. One zombie tried to take a slight swing at Reuben, but overall ignored the small animal as it continued to make their way toward the human.

Reuben continued to run, run, and run as fast as his stubby little legs could go. He continued dodging any mobs that he could see, but they were mostly uninterested in the small pig.

Eventually, Reuben finally stopped at the edge of a cliff and saw his destination in the distance. He noticed a beam of light that changed into a rainbow of colors and Reuben remembered that the Ocelots were building a rainbow beacon in the building contest his friends were in.

… Reuben oinked sadly as he realized they had lost yet again.

Jesse had been so confident and said that this was their year that they were going to take the building competition by storm. Reuben even remembered Jesse trying to cheer up his friend Olivia when she had a feeling they were going to lose like they always did.

Reuben wondered how Jesse was going to feel once he found out. Would Jesse be devastated? Would he be angry? Would his friend just shrug it off and claim that there was always next time? Reuben wasn't entirely sure what Jesse's reaction would be.

Glancing back towards the way he came, Reuben squealed worriedly as he wondered how Jesse was fairing. A part of Reuben wanted to go back and help his best friend, but the other part knew perfectly well that if he even _tried_ to help Jesse, he'd be killed off so easily.

Still, every part of him wanted to run back toward where he left Jesse, to help his best friend to best of his abilities and make sure his best friend would survive for another day.

… If Jesse was still alive, that is.

No, no, no, Jesse was fine and he had escaped the horde of mobs. Jesse was perfectly fine and he was going to meet Reuben in town and they would enjoy Endercon despite the loss at the competition.

Everything was going to be just fine and no one was going to die.

Setting his sights on the town, Reuben quickly made his way off the cliff and headed toward the direction where all the buildings and the beam of light was shining from.

Passing through the opened gate, Reuben looked around nervously in hopes to see anyone he recognized. Unfortunately for the little piggy, every person he saw talking, walking around, or just having a good time was all unfamiliar to him.

Walking down the street, Reuben oinked softly to himself in self-reassurance that he would find his friends soon. It wouldn't take long at all, right?

Distracted by his thoughts, Reuben didn't even notice the person in front of him as he accidentally bumped into them from behind. Shaking away the light daze, he looked up and saw a long dark haired man with a beard and a dirty green robe turn around and glared down at him.

"Watch where you're going, pig!" The annoyed man yelled angrily as he pushed past Reuben and began walking down the street where Reuben had been. Reuben glanced sadly at the angry man, oinking to himself that he didn't mean to run into him.

Oh well, he'd probably never run into that guy ever again.

Continuing on his journey, Reuben passed by many stalls and many other people, none of whom he even recognized.

Reuben wondered briefly if he should ask someone for help when he remembered that no one would be able to understand him because he was just a pig.

Curse himself for not being able to speak the human language!

"Well, well, well, lookie what we got here."

Just as he heard a voice that sent shivers down Reuben's spine, he felt himself get picked up by the scruff of his neck and he met the eyes of mustachioed man with a little hat on his head and wearing a green shirt. The apron the man was wearing had some stains on it that Reuben didn't want to know the origins of.

"Good thing I ran into ya'. I was almost out meat to serve at my booth. It must my lucky day I ran into ya' when I did."

Reuben froze in fear.

The apron with questionable stains…

The mustache…

The tiny white hat…

 _Oh no!_

Reuben had been found by a butcher!

The little pig squealed in fear, pleading to the terrifying man to let him go.

But the man was having none of that. "Eh, quit your whining. No one likes their food talking to them." The butcher smirked. "… And that's where I come in. I make sure the food shuts up."

Reuben couldn't even respond. He was too busy trembling in fear.

The butcher carried him over to a stall that had a massive pig head built behind it with banners of cooked pork chops hanging on both sides of the booth.

Reuben would have liked the cute pig made of pink wool if it wasn't for the stall of an evil butcher that was going to kill him.

The butcher went behind his booth and shoved Reuben down, causing Reuben to squeal in alarm, but the butcher ignored him as he called out to potential customers, "Getcha pork chops here! Fresh off the bone!"

Just as quickly Reuben was shoved down behind the booth, he felt himself get picked up and placed in front of the butcher. "Nothing sticks to your ribs quite like a juicy pork chop!" The evil man said before he took out a stone axe and held it threateningly in front of Reuben.

Reuben stared at the stone axe, too afraid to even speak as he felt his life flash before his eyes. If only he had more time with Jesse! If only he hadn't left his best friend to fend for himself in those woods!

If only he could see Jesse one last time…

"Reuben!" A familiar voice called out, and Reuben turned to see his best friend coming up to the butcher's stand, shocked that the evil man was about to cut Reuben down. Relief washed over the pig, but he still trembled in fear because of the axe still looming next to him.

The butcher groaned in annoyance. "What's the big idea? I'm trying to run a business here."

"That's my pig!" Jesse said, gesturing to Reuben.

"Oh really? Well, I found him out in the woods, so I think that makes him MY pig!"

That was a lie! The evil man took Reuben when he was looking for Jesse in town! The butcher was just lying so he could lay claim on Reuben's life!

"Not the fattest pig I've ever seen… but he should cook up really nice anyway."

"Give him to me. Now!" Jesse commanded, staring down the butcher threateningly.

"You wouldn't be threatening me, would you?" The butcher asked, almost as if he was scoffing at the very idea that some random guy having the nerve to do such a thing.

"What if I am?" Jesse challenged, almost daring the butcher to try something.

"I'm not interested in arguing with you," The evil man said, before he paused for a moment as if an idea crossed his mind. "I might be amenable to some kind of trade…" He looked at Jesse up and down before he shrugged. "Not that you look like you got much of value. I gotta get some kind of return on my investme-"

Before the man could even finish his sentence, Jesse pulled out a stone sword – Reuben wondered where he had gotten it – and pointed it at the evil man, eyes filled with conviction as he did so. "Give. Me. Back. My. Pig!" He said slowly, calmly, and threateningly. Jesse looked like he was very willing to go through with his threat if it meant saving his friend's life.

Reuben's heart warmed at the sight, feeling every ounce of joy he had in his little pig body when he realized that Jesse was doing it for all for him.

The butcher looked at Jesse in shock and fear. "All right you little maniac, fine. Take him, he's yours." The evil man shoved Reuben off his stall and onto the ground.

Jesse slipped his stone sword back into his inventory and turned away from the butcher, leading Reuben far away from the terrible, terrible stand. "C'mon Reuben."

Reuben walked as close as he could to his best friend, looking up at Jesse and oinked as if he was telling Jesse off. If Jesse had never told him to run away and abandon his best friend, then he would have never run into that evil butcher in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Reuben. I never should've let you run off in the woods," Jesse said, regret in his voice.

Reuben just oinked as if he accepted the apology. He knew Jesse was just trying to keep him out of harm's way, but Reuben still didn't like the thought of just leaving his best friend all alone.

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, Reuben glanced over and saw the back of the bearded man that he had run into earlier. The man moved and he saw Olivia stand close to a chicken machine.

As Jesse wordlessly walked over to his friend, Reuben watched silently as he oinked sadly to himself.

Reuben wasn't angry at Jesse; he really, really wasn't. If anything, Reuben was angrier at himself.

If Reuben had stayed with his best friend, none of what happened with the butcher could have happened. He should have stayed with Jesse when all the mobs were surrounding them. Maybe he could have helped…

No… no, Reuben wouldn't have been any help at all. He probably would have cowered in fear as the mobs came and tried to kill them.

Reuben didn't want something like that to ever, ever, EVER happen again.

It was at that moment that Reuben vowed to himself that he never let Jesse go in alone to fight something all by himself…

... No matter what happened to Reuben himself.

* * *

 **A/N: And then episode four happened and everyone was sad.**

 **Mmm, I think before I even got the game, the only thing I knew about MCSM was that the pig died. So it really wasn't a big shocking twist when it happened to me.**

 **... Still didn't make me any less sad, though. :,D**

 **Oh well, that's the first day done! What will the next one hold? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	2. Of Kings and TNT

**Day Two: Assembly Required**

 **Jesse Used: Vague  
**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Words: 3,683  
**

 **Notes: WOW, this was longer than I was aiming for. If I wasn't careful, I could have hit the five thousand word count easily. I feel like I rushed through a few things, but oh well. :P**

* * *

 **OF KINGS AND TNT**

Axel was beyond bummed.

He had wanted to go to Boom Town. He had really, really, REALLY wanted to go to Boom Town. He could have gone with one of his best friends in the whole wide world. But Jesse decided that it would be better to go get Ellegaard of all people to help them take down the Witherstorm. Axel grumbled at the very thought that Jesse and Olivia would go get a famous nerd over the greatest person of all time. Magnus was a million, no, a BILLION times better than Ellegaard in Axel's honest opinion and would be a lot more helpful fighting an ever-growing storm.

"Hey, are you going to work on that wall or are you just going to stare at it day?"

Axel heard an annoying voice above him and he looked up towards the balcony above the front door to the Temple of the Order of the Stone and sent a glare to the blonde jerky Ocelot called Lukas that was glaring back at him.

"For your information, I was admiring my hard work," Axel said as he gestured toward the fixed-up wall that was made from various blocks that he had dug up from his inventory.

"Axel, it looks like you just threw a bunch of random blocks at the wall and called it a day," The blonde jerk said in a tone that sounded like disdain to Axel. Lukas leaned on the balcony as he tried to get a better look at the blocks that made up the wall before he turned back to Axel and raised his eyebrow. "Did you seriously use a melon to help rebuild the wall?"

"Hey, I was supposed to fix up the hole in the wall and I did," Axel said with a shrug before he turned back to his masterpiece. "Besides, I think it looks great!"

"Uh…" Lukas glanced down at the mess of mossy cobblestone, melons, and a jack-o-lantern that now made up the wall before he sighed as if he was resigned. "You know what? It's fine. I just asked for help with prepping this place before nightfall and that's what I got."

Axel narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "You don't like the hard work I did, do you?"

"What? No, that's not what I said."

Axel gestured to his brilliantly built patch-up job. "You think what I did is stupid, don't you?"

"Axel, seriously? I just said it was fine. You're not even listening to me, are-."

"Well, I've had it!" Axel raised his arms in the air before he began to storm off. "I'm out of here."

The Ocelot watched Axel, slightly confused with what had just happened. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get Magnus by myself!" Axel stopped his angry jog and looked back at the blonde jerk. "Anything's better than sticking around here with you!"

"You're going to Boom Town? By yourself?" Lukas asked, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, by myself! It's the town of my people! I can handle dealing with a bunch of my fellow griefers," Axel said confidently before he began to storm away again.

"Wait, Ax-" Before Lukas could finish calling out to the angry griefer, he was already gone. "-el…"

Sighing to himself, Lukas glanced back down at the wall and frowned. "We could've used that melon as food, you know…"

 ** _-MCSM-_**

After a quick and uneventful trip through the Nether to Axel's surprise and slight relief, he soon found himself in front of the portal that would take him straight into Boom Town and one step closer to his idol.

"Okay, I got this. I'm going to go straight to Magnus, tell him what's up, and be back before Jesse and Olivia even come back with Ellegaard. Yeah… yeah, this is going to be easy!" Axel said, fist pumping the air as soon as he finished giving himself the pep-talk of the century.

With him practically radiating confidence and giddiness, Axel took a step through the portal and prepared himself with whatever was on the other side.

What he didn't expect, however, was the sudden feeling of falling…

… And the next thing Axel knew, his face and entire body was on the sandy ground and he couldn't help but groan in pain.

Finally getting the energy to peel himself off the ground, Axel looked up and his eyes widened in awe as he saw the sights before him.

All around him was several types of building that had all had holes blown into them by TNT if Axel had to make an educated guess. Almost everything was practically on fire and there were several holes in the sandy ground. In the distance, he could hear the never ending sound of things exploding and Axel could have sworn he heard someone screaming in agony.

Everything was chaos. Utter, utter chaos.

It… was… _perfect!_

Boom Town was everything Axel had pictured it and more! The people living in this crazy town had just as much love for destruction as he did, if not greater! Just looking at the blown-up buildings made Axel feel right at home and he could imagine himself living there one day!

Wait, why did he feel like he was forgetting something important…?

OH! RIGHT! Magnus!

"I gotta find Magnus!" Axel said as looked around in a panic, but he had no idea where to look! He didn't have the amulet Gabriel gave to Jesse, so how was he going to track down the greatest member of the Order of the Stone?

"You and everyone else in this town, new person."

Hearing a sudden voice, Axel turned and saw a griefer girl with blue hair in pigtails, a pink shirt, and a black mask lazily tossing an egg up in the air. She looked at Axel with a look of annoyance before she smirked to herself.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Axel asked unsurely.

"I mean what I mean, you big noob!" the girl snapped angrily at Axel before she shrugged. "Everyone here is looking for Magnus to steal the title of 'King of Boom Town.' But try as we might, we haven't even been able to see where he's hold himself up. So unless you have a death wish, I suggest you go back where you came from, _if_ you know what's good for you." She paused before she began to chuckle to herself. "Though, if you came to this town, you probably already do."

"Hey, I can probably find him. It'll be easy!" Axel said before he smirked to himself. "And maybe I'll become King while I'm at it!"

"HA!" The griefer girl let out a loud laugh before she glared at the newcomer. "I've been looking for him for YEARS, noob! What makes you think you can find him just like that?"

"Hey, it's probably not that hard! Hmm…" Axel hummed to himself as he looked around the town before he pointed at a broken down spire in the distance and smiled confidently. "That looks like an awesome place to be a King of Boom Town at!"

The griefer girl stared at tall building the newcomer had pointed out before she put a hand up to her chin in thought. "Hmm, don't think I've checked there yet," she said before she smirked evilly as she placed her egg back into her inventory and pulled a block of TNT out. "Thanks for the tip! Shame I can't let you leave here in one piece now." She shrugged. "Consider it a 'Welcome to Boom Town' gift."

The smile dropped from Axel's face as he stared at the TNT.

"Uh, hold that thought," Axel said before he slowly turned away…

… And ran towards the spire as fast as his legs could take him.

"HEY!" The griefer girl called after him angrily, running after him with the block of TNT high above her head. "Get back here!"

Axel ignored the girl as he screamed loudly, trying his best not to get killed by any traps and other griefers as he began to make his way toward the spire.

 ** _-MCSM-_**

Axel wasn't entirely sure how, but he had made it to the doors of the spire all in one piece and lost all those griefers.

… Well, mostly. He had an arrow sticking out from his leg that kind of hurt, but once he pulled it out he'd be fine.

Axel stared up at the grey doors and hoped that Magnus was behind them. Maybe once he'd knock, Magnus would invite him in, they could talk, they would then throw TNT at buildings and laugh at the destruction, Magnus would then make him the new King of Boom Town, and THEN they'd go stop the Witherstorm.

Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

As soon as Axel knocked on the important looking doors, he waited for a moment to see if anyone would open the doors.

… But nobody answered.

"Um… hello? Magnus? It's me! Your biggest fan!" Axel yelled out before he frowned when he realized what he said. "And by that I mean that I really think you're the greatest hero ever and not just because I'm bigger than most people!"

There was a long pause…

… And then the door opened.

"And that's more like it! And here I thought something bad was going to happen," Axel said happily before he stepped through…

… Then promptly fell through a trap door that had appeared underneath him.

Having not gotten used to falling down on his adventure, Axel screamed until he landed hard on the ground. Then, with a groan, he picked himself up and rubbed the back of his head and began to walk forward. "Okay, that's kind of what I expected… minus all the cool explosions."

"I suggest you don't walk any further unless you want to die by hundreds upon hundreds of death traps. You might feel a slight _boom_ ing sensation if you do."

Stepping out from behind a waterfall of lava, Magnus gave Axel a once over before pulling a lever on the wall close to him, causing a few TNT to be pulled up in front of Axel.

While any sane normal person would be begging for their lives, Axel stared at Magnus in awe and was practically bouncing in his steps. "Yes! I just caught in a trap by Magnus! This really is the best day of my life!" Axel paused for a moment as he looked down at the TNT before him and his smile fell. "Well, I'm probably gonna die now, but it's still the best day of my life."

"You're not a very good griefer if you were trying to sneak up on me," Magnus said before letting out a laugh. "I have no idea how you found me, but I'm beginning to think it was all dumb luck." His hand then rested on a lever. "Unless you're a distraction while a bunch of other griefers try to pull a sneak attack on me!"

"Wait, no, Magnus!" Axel held out his hand in an attempt to stop his hero from pulling another level. "I totally wasn't trying to sneak up on you! I came because there's terrifying Witherstorm on the loose and you're the only one who can stop it!"

Magnus just rolled his eyes and scoffed. "That is the dumbest made-up story I've ever heard. You're going to have to try better than that, punk."

"No, really! It's true! There's this massive three-headed thing with tentacles that totally destroyed the town! It was made by this guy named Ivor who was apparently-"

"Ivor, you say?" Magnus asked, slightly surprised some noob griefer knew that name in the first place. "Okay, you now have my attention." He swiftly pulled down a lever and the TNT that was blocking Axel flew out and landed in the lava, exploding upon contact.

Axel slowly began walking forward before he was stopped by another barricade of TNT. "Uh, yeah. Apparently you and he used to be a part of the Order of the Stone a long time ago. Though it's a little weird because nobody has ever heard of him and-"

"… And now I'm losing it!" Magnus declared as he reached out to pull another lever.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Axel called out as he tried to think about what else he should say. "Um, uh, Ivor made the Witherstorm out of a thing called a command block! Ever heard of it?"

"Ivor did what?" Magnus snapped, almost sounding alarmed. "What in the Nether was he thinking?"

"I know, right?" Axel said, glad that he was able to get his hero's full attention again. "And that's why I'm here to take you to the Temple of the Order of the Stone! I came because you're the greatest hero in the world and you're the only one who can stop that thing! Who else but Magnus – the greatest griefer ever – could stop it?"

Magnus put a hand to his chin as if he was considering Axel's words. Then with a swift pull of a lever, all of the TNT from his traps on the bridge were released into the lava. "Okay, I'm in. There's just one _slight_ problem…"

"Nothing that can't be handled by the great Magnus the Rouge, right?" Axel said with a grin as he walked up to his hero.

"Hmm, flattery might get you almost everywhere, kid, but not this time," Magnus said with a grumble. "I can't leave this tower without getting bombarded by a bunch of griefers trying to claim my crown. I'm pretty much stuck here until someone beats me."

"But… you're Magnus! No one can beat you!"

"And that's the problem!" Magnus walked past Axel before stopping and letting out a huff. "No one can beat me! And until someone can, I can't leave this place."

"Aw man…" Axel grumbled and crossed his arms. "That's pretty much impossible. There's no way we can find someone to defeat you and take your crown."

Magnus looked at Axel for a long time before he put a hand to his chin in thought. "Well, maybe we do."

"We do?" Axel asked in confusion.

"Yep. You'll beat me and take my crown in a round of Death Bowl."

"Wait, WHAT?" Axel screamed out in surprise. "I can't beat you! You're Magnus!"

"And that's why I'm going to let you win. We fight in the Death Bowl, we make it look good, I take the fall, and you take the crown," Magnus said before he shrugged again. "Easy peasy, piece of cake."

"Uh… won't that mean I get trapped in this tower instead?" Axel asked, looking around the room they were in. "I mean, this place is great and all, but my friends kind of need me."

"Eh, nah. You're just some no-name noob. The least they can do is try and kill you," Magnus said nonchalantly. "You can either give the title up or run away with it. Don't care what you do with it, to be honest."

"Hmm…" Axel put a hand to his chin as he was seriously considering the offer. "So, all I have to do is defeat you in a thing called the 'Death Bowl'?"

"Yep."

"And you'll let me win?"

"Yep."

"And then I'll be King and I can do whatever I want?"

"Eh… probably."

"And then you'll come with me back to the temple?"

"Yep."

Axel paused for a few moments before he let a wide grin spread across his face. "Alright, I'm in! Just the thought of becoming King is practically a dream come true!" Axel said before he frowned. "Although, my dreams usually have more TNT and potions talking to me and telling me to take them."

"Right…" Magnus took a few steps away from Axel before he headed toward the door. "Alright, let's get this show on the road and on the go!"

"Yeah!" Axel cheered as he followed Magnus. "There's no way something will go wrong with this!"

 ** _-MCSM-_**

"AHHH! Something went wrong with this!"

The Death Bowl had begun so well. Both Axel and Magnus had made their structures, they threw some eggs, they heckled each other, and maybe one or two TNT got thrown in the process.

The moment the audience started to mock Magnus was when things started to go horribly wrong.

Magnus had completely lost it! He had reworked his structure to start throwing TNT by the tons and the only thing Axel could do was hide behind a wall he had made in the panic.

Axel was beginning to think going alone to Boom Town might not have the greatest idea he ever had.

Maybe.

"Okay, come on, there's gotta be something in here!" Axel said in a panic, opening the chest he had on his stone build and dug into, hoping for some miracle would save him.

Let's see… an enchanted bow, some more stone, some arrows, and some eggs…

… Yep, he was done for.

"Ahahahaha! There's nothing you can do against the one and only King of Boom Town!" Axel heard Magnus laugh manically to himself. Axel's idol had gone completely off the deep end and Axel was pretty sure he was about to die.

Oh well, at least he'd die doing what he loved; getting blown up by TNT.

… Wait a minute!

He liked THROWING TNT! He didn't want to get blown up by them!

It was at that moment, Axel knew what to do.

… And that was to figure out to shoot an enchanted bow in the next ten seconds as Magnus prepared another onslaught of TNT.

"Okay, so the arrow goes here and the bow points in that direction… right?" Axel mumbled to himself as he tried to fumble with the bow and arrow in his large hands before he held it up and tried to aim it at Magnus' machine.

"Oh, what are you gonna do with that? Shoot me with your wittle arrow?" Magnus mocked Axel before he began laughing insanely. "You don't even look like a crack shot, kid!"

"I totally am! Just you watch this," Axel said confidently as he released the arrow.

The arrow from the bow flew through the air…

… And completely missed Magnus' machine as the arrow hit the arm of some griefer in audience.

"AH! I'M ON FIRE!" The griefer screamed in panic as the arrow lit him ablaze. The poor griefer ran around in circles for a bit before someone pulled out a bucket of water and poured it on the poor fool.

"Oops… that was my bad!" Axel called out apologetically.

"You shoot worse than my grandma! Nobody shoots arrows at my subjects except for me!" Magnus yelled out before he started pulling the levers of his machine up and down like mad. "Kiss your butt goodbye, noob!"

Magnus' machine released what seemed like thousands upon thousands of TNT at Axel's poor little structure. Axel tried his best to avoid the onslaught and he had no choice but to watch his build get destroyed until there was only one block to stand on.

Axel could nothing but watch as one final TNT get released from the explosive machine and aim directly at him.

The TNT grew closer…

… Closer…

… AND CLOSER…

"AHHHHH!" Axel screamed out in panic as he held out his hands to grab onto the TNT that was about to hit him, spun his body around as he was holding onto the explosive block, and then threw it back at the machine as hard as he could.

"W-what?" Magnus stuttered in surprise as he watched the lit TNT that was thrown land in the mouth of his machine. "Aw crud…"

The TNT that Axel had thrown back exploded in the machine causing all the TNT inside to blow up in all directions. Magnus got thrown from the explosion and landed on the ground with a thud.

The audience grew silent.

Axel stared at the fallen Magnus in shock.

The announcer finally pulled himself out of the pit, looked at both Axel and Magnus before he grinned and gestured to the new King of Boom Town. "We have a WINNER!"

The audience was silent for a moment as they digested what had happened.

Then, all at once, they cheered for the new King.

They cheered for Axel.

They cheered for _him!_

"Awwww, yeah!" Axel cheered as he jumped off the last block from his structure and landed on the ground. "WHO DA' MAN?!"

"Say, you gonna give a spee-" The announcer began to say, but Axel ignored him as he turned to the audience and waved his arms victoriously.

"I defeated Magnus all by myself! ME! I can't believe I actually did it!" Axel said before he smirked to himself. "Or maybe I can! BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW KING!"

"Annnd it's already completely gone to his head," The announcer mumbled as he shook his head.

"Welp, you guys ready then?" One of the grifers said as he and several others began to walk toward Axel threateningly, holding TNT and eggs as they aimed at their new king.

The smirk dropped from Axel's face.

Why were they...?

Oh… oh right… they all want the crown.

"Oooh, yeah! This'll be a way easier target than Magnus!" Another griefer said, chuckling to himself.

Axel stared at the several griefers eyeing him down before he held up a hand. "Uh, hold that thought," He said as he walked over to Magnus, grabbed his idol by the arm…

… And made a run for it.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Several griefers yelled out as they chased after their new king.

"Hey, let go!" Magnus said, struggling against Axel's strong pull.

"Maybe later!" Axel said in a panic as he made a mad dash to the portal to the Nether.

Despite all the chases, near death experiences, and eggs to the face, it really was Axel's best day ever.

Besides, he was named King of Boom Town! It couldn't get much better than that!

* * *

 **A/N: And then episode four happened and he became a member of the new Order of the Stone.**

 **So... yeah, Axel became the King of Boom Town because of dumb luck. Go figure! xD**

 **Also, it was never explained how Axel was able to find Magnus without the amulet, so unless Axel is somehow an expert tracker, it had to have been dumb luck, right?**

 **Well, that's the end of that! Next time, we feature our first pairing! Who is the lucky couple? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	3. In Sickness and In Health

**Day Three: The Last Place You Look**

 **Jesse Used: Vague**

 **Pairing: Luktra**

 **Words: 1,060**

 **Notes:** **First pairing I'm doing for the countdown but also the shortest one-shot. It's fine though, 'cause I was busy the day I wrote it. :P**

* * *

 **IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH**

Petra was definitely NOT having the time of her life.

The longer she kept pushing herself to keep up with the others, the weaker and weaker she felt. The seemingly never-ending wither sickness kept draining her energy and she hated it! How was she supposed to be of any use to anyone if all she felt like doing was to collapse onto the ground in a heap? What would the others think of her getting sick from that stupid Witherstorm? Would they focus on her more than the Witherstorm if she told them?

Petra didn't want herself to be the focus and for everyone to be worried about her. The Witherstorm needed to be taken down as soon as possible.

So she wanted her wither sickness to be kept secret. The longer she kept it to herself, the more she could hope to push herself and at least TRY to be of some help during their adventure.

That's why she told Jesse to keep it a secret; she would tell the others when the time was right. It was HER illness so it should be HER decision to say anything about it, right?

… Right?

"Hey Petra," Lukas greeted, sitting down next to her as she rested in front of a chest in Soren's loot room.

"No, go ahead; take a seat. No one was sitting there anyway," Petra said with a shrug. "How's it hanging, Lukas?"

"Barely," Lukas replied with a grumble. "From the Witherstorm, the wool world, and being chased by all those endermen… it's a wonder I haven't lost my mind with all the crazy things that have been happening."

"Hey, give yourself a little credit. I know a bunch of other people that would have cracked way back when everyone was trying to get in that Nether portal while me, Jesse, and Gabriel were trying to keep that monster back."

Petra noticed Lukas looked crestfallen for just a moment before he let out a sigh and looked to the side. "Yeah…"

Realizing that there was something more that needed to be said, Petra turned to Lukas tiredly. "Okay, something tells me you didn't just decide to join me just because you need to rest or something."

Lukas flinched slightly before he nodded. "Uh… yeah. There's… uh, there's something I've been meaning to say," the blonde Ocelot took a deep breath before he looked Petra right in the eyes. "Petra, I know you're sick and that you've been trying to hide it from everyone."

Petra tensed slightly at Lukas' accusation before she forced herself to relax and looked away from her friend. "So… it was that obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, to everyone with eyes!" Lukas snapped angrily before he shook his head and looked at her solemnly. "Sorry, it's just… why did you have to keep it to yourself?"

Petra rolled her eyes and glanced back at him. "I don't need to explain why I do anything. I'M the only one with wither sickness so I'M the only one who has to deal with it."

"Yeah, well, have you even thought of the rest of us? Have you even considered how we feel seeing you get sicker and sicker and knowing there's nothing you can do but watch as you go about like nothing's wrong?!" Lukas half-yelled, trying to not bring attention to them but couldn't contain his ever-growing frustration.

"Hey! If you haven't noticed, there's a giant Witherstorm on the loose! There's no time to worry about me!" Petra yelled back before she felt another coughing fit erupt from her throat. The moment she stopped, she looked back at Lukas weakly. "Not when there's more important things to deal with."

"Well, did you _even_ consider that YOU staying alive is just as important?!" Lukas stood up and looked down at her, fire in his eyes and in his words.

Petra looked slightly taken aback. She knew Lukas was fully capable of getting angry, but she had never seen him get _that_ angry.

… And honestly, she hadn't considered herself just as important as stopping that Witherstorm. Why would she? The Witherstorm was taking all the blocks it could get and all those people that were abducted. She had no idea if any of the ones that were taken were alive or dead, but she knew she wanted to stop the ever-growing storm before it kept taking more and more people.

It was her fault that the Witherstorm was on the loose in the first place, right? Ivor had used HER wither skull, so she felt like she needed to put her life on the line to help stop it.

Lukas rubbed the back of his head anxiously and looked down at her sadly. "Petra… you probably didn't even think of this, but… you have friends. Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Reuben…" He paused. "… And me. We all want to make sure you're okay. We don't want anything bad to happen to you and seeing you like this… well, it hurts. It hurts more than you know."

"I…" Petra's voice trailed off, unable to find the words to say to something like that.

"It's just, I… we care about you, Petra. We want you alive and well," Lukas said before he held out his hand in a friendly gesture. "So please? Don't shoulder everything by yourself and let's try to find a way to cure that wither sickness."

Petra stared at her friend's hand for a long time before she reached out and gave it shake. "Yeah… alright, I won't make any promises, but I'll try not to overdo." She smirked. "I do have the rest of you guys to think about."

"That's all I ask," Lukas said before she released her hand and brought it down to his side. "So… are we still cool?"

Petra nodded. "Yep, still cool."

"Cool, cool," Lukas muttered under his breath before he glanced over at the oncoming figure. "Looks like Jesse is coming over to talk to us," He said before he looked back to Petra. "Thanks for hearing what I have to say."

"Not a problem, Lukas," Petra said, giving Lukas a small smile.

Even if she didn't say it, she was thankful Lukas said what he did.

After all, knowing that there were people that cared for her made her want to fight to survive even more.

* * *

 **A/N: And then episode four happens and she practically almost collapses if you let her.**

 **ANYWAY, never really wrote Luktra before, so this was just me dipping my toe in the proverbial water.**

 **BTW, the trailer came out today and all I have to say is 'yyyaaaaaaAAASSSS~!'**

 **What will happen in the next one-shot? Well... it's episode four. That's all I have to say.**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	4. So Long, Farwell

**Day Four: A Block and A Hard Place**

 **Jesse Used: Female**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Words: 965**

 **Notes: :(**

* * *

 **SO LONG, FAREWELL**

Everything hurt…

His body…

His insides…

Everything…

Why did Reuben have to wake up to be in such pain?

What happened...?

Oh…

Oh right…

The Witherstorm…

There was a Witherstorm.

Jesse was going to go into the Witherstorm all alone and… and Reuben didn't want her to go in alone. He was scared something terrible would happen and he jumped in the minecart without a second thought and came with her.

But it was dark and scary in there. There were people frozen within that dreaded monster. There was even that evil butcher that had tried to kill Reuben earlier and that had terrified him. Reuben remembered that he ran like the coward he was.

The inside of the Witherstorm was terrifying for the small piggy.

But Jesse… Jesse was brave. She went after that command block even if she was probably quaking in her new armor. Jesse went after the command block determined to stop it once and for all.

And she was doing so, so, SO well…

… Until she dropped her enchanted weapon.

Jesse needed that enchanted weapon. She needed it to fight that dreaded command block. Jesse had no one else to turn to other than Reuben.

So he did what he did best.

Reuben played fetch.

Reuben was beyond scared. Heck, he might as well have been trembling his tiny stout legs and ran out of that Witherstorm in fear.

But Jesse needed him.

His best friend needed him.

Reuben grabbed the weapon and climbed up to reach her and made one final jump as she caught the weapon he was holding in his mouth in her hand.

Jesse had gotten the weapon she needed.

… And then the massive Witherstorm head clamped down on poor Reuben's body.

He remembered squealing in fear, trying his best not to get eaten by the mouth as Jesse screamed for him to hold on.

And then the mouth opened…

Reuben remembered seeing Jesse's shocked face…

… And then he fell.

Reuben had fallen from such a long, long height.

Everything hurt…

Every-

Wait, where was Jesse?

Was Jesse alright?

JESSE!

Reuben tried to call out to her, but the only noise that came out were whimpers. Everything hurt, but he wanted to see Jesse.

So he tried squealing louder. Where was she? Jesse had to have been okay, right? She just had to be…

"Reuben!" The little piggy swore he heard someone call out his name. Was it Jesse? Was it one of his other friends? Reuben wasn't entirely sure, but he knew his head was hurting and his eyes were barely open. He could have sworn he saw the blue sky he thought had long disappeared because of the Witherstrom.

Through the slits of his eyes, he saw Jesse standing over him. He wanted to run up to her, give her a little nuzzle with his snout while she gave him a hug… but everything hurt and the only thing he felt he could do was whimper.

It hurt… it really hurt, Jesse.

"Oh no…" He heard Olivia say, shocked from what Reuben could make out.

Reuben tried to lift his head up higher, trying to keep his eyes as he continuously whimpered from the pain. He saw Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Petra, and Lukas…

They were all looking so, so grim.

"Reuben…" Jesse mumbled, almost in shock and disbelief.

What did Reuben look like that made them all look so sad?

… How hurt did he look?

"You're a hero, you know that?" Jesse said gently, kneeling down next to Reuben. He could hear her voice wavering as if she was trying as hard as she could to not start crying. "You just helped saved the world!"

He… he did?

He was a hero?

Reuben turned his head away slightly. It was honestly hard for Reuben to believe. He had been so scared up in that Witherstorm that he had run away.

There were plenty of times where he had ran away.

The only reason that he didn't run away when it counted was because Jesse was in trouble.

Reuben became a hero _because_ of his best friend.

He did it to save her.

"Come on, Reuben. Say something…" It sounded to Reuben that she was almost pleading to him.

It… it still hurt… his body was in pain and he swore he was getting weaker and weaker by the moment.

Reuben tried to push himself up, to get himself to stand despite how difficult it was…

… But he fell back onto the cold, hard stone ground.

He… he wasn't going to make it… was he?

"It's okay, boy. I'm here," Jesse whispered, lightly placing a hand on Reuben's cheek. The little pig could see tears in the corners of Jesse's eyes as she closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at Reuben. "I-I'm here." Her voice was beginning to fail her, despite trying her best to keep herself together.

Reuben could see that Jesse was being strong for Reuben, despite the cracks that were beginning to show. She was trying so, so, so hard to not burst into tears. Reuben could tell it was taking everything she had to not scoop him up and cling to him one last time.

Even though he could feel himself getting weaker and his vision was beginning to fade, Reuben looked up at Jesse for a good long time.

He wanted her face to be the last thing he saw.

He… he didn't want to go! Why did he have to go?

Why can't he stay? It wasn't fair… it's not fair!

He wanted to stay with her forever!

He… he loved Jesse.

She was his best friend.

She will _always_ be his best friend.

He didn't want to go.

He didn't…

He…

H… e…

…

* * *

 **A/N: And then episode four happened and... oh wait... :(**

 **ANYWAY, since people seemed to think me doing it in Reuben's POV was interesting, I thought I'd do 'that scene' in his POV.**

 **Because I'm terrible. :D**

 **Next one isn't anything special, I kinda rushed it since I'm working on another thing.**

 **What is next on the countdown? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	5. A Bird In The Hand

**Day Five: Order Up!**

 **Jesse Used: Female**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Words: 1,303**

 **Notes:** **I could've done this in Aiden's POV, but I noticed I haven't done anything in Jesse's POV as of right now, so I thought I'd change that. :P**

* * *

 **A BIRD IN THE HAND**

The sky was dark and grim as ghasts and other the mobs took over the once peaceful city in the sky and brought it to its knees. The rain poured down in droves and the wind was blowing hard enough that it could topple even the largest man to the ground. People were screaming and trying to run away to anywhere but Sky City, despite there being no way off the island.

Behind the once great castle that once held the Eversource, Jesse slowly made her way onto the long, thin cobblestone bridge as she held her enchanted diamond sword in front of her and stared down the person that was the cause of the madness. The one person that made the once great Sky City fall.

Aiden.

Just looking at him made her want scream at him in anger, but she stared at him unwaveringly and tried to keep her cool. He still had his sword on him and she would _not_ let down her guard as long as he was still standing.

She stopped on the stone bridge, waiting to see what Aiden's first move would be.

"You just can't stand to see someone else in the spotlight, can you? You just can't let anyone else win!" Aiden said angrily, just as jealous as ever. "It just drives you crazy to see someone else succeed, doesn't it?!"

"Aiden, this isn't about who wins and who loses… it's about what's right!" Jesse said calmly and rationally.

Everything that Aiden had done… stealing the enchanted flint and steel, lying to the Founder of Sky City, pushing Lukas and her off the edge to their deaths, releasing mobs upon mobs and subjecting the poor citizens to them…

None of that was right.

Jesse just couldn't understand why Aiden thought it _was_. She tried to figure out why Aiden thought harming innocent people was right in the first place, but she couldn't. Everything that happened just seemed like the ravings and actions of a completely jealous and mad man.

Aiden seemed like nothing more than a villain to Jesse at that moment.

"And that is why you're gonna LOSE!" Aiden said with total conviction, unwilling to see Jesse was in the right.

The two stared each other down, weapons in hand and waiting for a moment to strike.

Lightning struck in the distance.

Aiden raised his weapon.

Jesse raised hers to her side.

And then the two ran at each other, weapons at the ready.

Aiden raised his sword in the air and brought it down on Jesse, only for her to raise her own sword and blocked it with ease. The mad man screamed angrily as he raised his sword again and tried again to stab at Jesse, only for her to block it again. He tried to thrust the sword in another sad attempt to strike Jesse, but she easily dodged out of the way of the attack.

Running at her, Aiden tried to swing at her only for Jesse to defend herself and push his sword out of the way with her own, causing the mad man to stumble back.

That was when Jesse came at him, not waiting for him to recover and going on the offensive.

A slash, a strike, and another strike was all it took for Aiden to be pushed back onto the bridge. Aiden looked worried for a moment before his face was filled with anger and he quickly got up and went after her again.

Each time Aiden tried to swing at her, Jesse easily blocked it as she looked for an opening.

Then, with their swords clashed together, is when she took the opportunity to disarm him, once and for all.

With a spin of her sword as Aiden's blade was caught on her own, she forced the sword out of his hands and Aiden fell back down onto the cobblestone bridge,

The sword fell down, down, down to the untouched land below, never to be seen or used by Aiden ever again.

Aiden got up and backed away in fear, hands held up in surrender as Jesse looked at him as if she was daring for Aiden to try something else.

"Wait, wait, wait, hang on. Hang on… I… I-I-I surrender! I surrender! We can talk about this, right?" Aiden stuttered, trying to bargain with her as if he was scared for his own life.

Not like Jesse would kill him, but it was oddly satisfying to take him down once and for all.

"Here… here! You want your flint and steel back, huh? Take it! It's yours!" Aiden said, tossing the enchanted flint and steel in front of him and got down to his knees. "Just please… don't hurt me!" He added, almost sounding pitifully when he did.

Jesse quickly picked up the object and put it safely in her inventory, eyes staying on Aiden to make sure he didn't try and pull a fast one over her.

"You did it!" Jesse heard Reggie say, causing her to turn around and saw he was holding the Eversource in his arms. "Jesse, we need to get out of here."

Jesse heard explosions and screams in the distance. She needed to find a way to get everyone to safety and _fast_.

"What do you want to do with him?" Reginald asked, glaring at the young man that had caused the whole mess in the first place.

"Please. This place is getting worse by the minute. You can't just leave me here. Take me with you," Aiden practically whimpered, once again seeming pitiful and not like the man Jesse had fought a few minutes ago.

"After everything you've done?" Reginald snapped, "I'm not sure you deserve that kind of mercy."

"No, no, no, come on!" Aiden stuttered out fearfully. "You can't just leave me behind. If you leave me here, I'll die!"

Jesse stared at the terrified man, feeling her anger bubbling within her again.

Why? After everything Aiden had done, why should she rescue him from the chaos he created?

If anything, she was tempted to toss him off the side and let him drop down into the lake below. A little revenge to what Aiden had subjected to her, Lukas, and Isa when they had fallen into the unknown world below.

And yet…

What would that mean for Jesse if she did to him what he did to her and her friends? Sure, Aiden probably deserved it after everything that happened…

But would that mean Jesse was no better than Aiden himself?

If the roles were reversed and Jesse had lost against Aiden, he would have probably thrown her over the edge without a second thought. Maybe even killed her just to make sure she didn't come back to haunt him.

Aiden was cruel, jealous, and disillusioned.

But what about now?

All Jesse saw was a terrified, broken man her age, scared and begging for his life like he expected her to leave him in Sky City or toss him over the edge.

Now Jesse felt nothing but pity and sadness instead of her anger that had bubbled inside her earlier.

That was when she made a decision; her mind made up and willing to deal with the consequences of her actions if it came to that.

"Get moving. You're coming with us," Jesse said after a few moments of deliberation. She turned and walk away, gesturing him to follow her.

"Th-thank you. Thank you, Jesse," Aiden stuttered out, slowly following after her and Reginald.

"Feh! More than you deserve, frankly," Reggie grumbled to himself, probably almost wishing Jesse had tossed him into the abyss below.

Despite everything that had happened… despite everything that Aiden had put her through…

Jesse had showed him mercy.

She just hoped she didn't regret that in the future.

* * *

 **A/N: And then Jesse changed her mind and spartan-kicked Aiden off the edge.**

 **Ahahaha, no. But that would be funny. xD**

 **Anyway, I need to do some crunch time because I only just started the sixth day and it's tomorrow.**

 **WELP, THIS CAN ONLY GO WELL FOR MY SLEEP SCHEDULE which is already insane as it is, but ehhhhhhhh, I'll be fine. :P**

 **What will I cook up for the sixth day?**

 **Maybe some ravioli or something. Mmm... :3**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	6. Lost In Thoughts All Alone

**Day Six: A Portal To Mystery**

 **Jesse Used: Vague**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Words: 709**

 **Notes: Yeaaahhhh, I'll admit, I got a little lazy with this one. Mostly because I was tired at the time I was writing this but ehhh, it's probably fine. :P**

* * *

 **LOST IN THOUGHTS ALL ALONE**

So this was how Cassie was going to die.

Trapped on a floating patch of dirt with endermites practically chomping at the bit as they lay in wait for her to come to them.

Cassie would have laughed if she wasn't so furious.

Her plan was perfect.

 _Perfect._

If it hadn't been for the so called 'Order of the Stone', then she would have gotten the enchanted flint and steel and been on her way out of that stupid world once and for all.

It was their fault that she was trapped with no way out.

It was their fault that she'd never be able to go home.

Cassie was surprised when she saw the group of four outside the mansion as they ran from zombies and searched for a way inside. Everyone she needed to kill to find the portal key was already trapped inside, so how would she deal with the unknown newcomers?

It was simple, really.

She'd set up their portraits and have them play her little game as well. They certainly weren't her intended targets, but she had to keep up the appearance of a spooky mansion and the killer that could appear when they least expected it.

If the newcomers died or not from her traps or they got in her way, it wasn't her fault if they got more than they bargained for.

It wasn't her fault they entered her trap at the wrong time and place.

What WAS her fault was that she underestimated their little leader, Jesse!

Cassie didn't expect that nosy leader to snoop around and find enough clues to prove to the others that she was the killer. She thought that the leader was just as brain dead as the rest of her trapped victims.

But, OH, how wrong she was.

She underestimated that leader's tenacity and she ended up paying the price.

Cassie was revealed to be the killer and she had no choice but to flee and find a new way to get that portal key.

Little did she know in the beginning that Jesse's little group were also off worlders.

If she had known all along, she would have killed Jesse immediately when the leader was chasing after her and she would have been on her way out of that stupid world and back to her own.

Luckily for her, she was paranoid enough to create a trap underneath a fake portal she had made in the cemetery.

… Or rather, how unlucky of her.

Cassie thought she had them. She thought that she had trapped the group and she'd fish the portal key out of their inventories when they died.

Why oh why oh why oh WHY did she underestimate those pathetic excuses for heroes again?!

Cassie thought she had won. She had lit a large fire in front of Jesse to keep that leader from going after her when she had the portal key right in her hands.

She thought she was home free.

But that leader's little friends had come to Jesse's rescue and had taken the portal key from her.

Friends…

 _Friends…_

Cassie could spit on that very word.

There was no such thing as _friends_. People only acted all buddy-buddy with someone when they needed something or they wanted something out of you.

Cassie tried having _real_ friends once.

And look where she was now…

TRAPPED.

IN A PIT.

ALONE.

Friendship didn't exist in Cassie's world.

Not anymore.

Now there was only betrayal.

Hatred.

… Loneliness.

Cassie sat on the cold, hard dirt and wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt very small and she wasn't sure why.

… Maybe she did know why.

She had been abandoned.

Even her beloved Winslow had abandoned her.

The portal key was right in Winslow's paw before and he just pushed it off the edge like it was a toy.

Cassie had tried to call Winslow down to her and even tried to lure him with fish, but Winslow ignored her bribe and walked away from her.

Now she had no one else.

Cassie had no friends.

No one to save her.

No one to help her.

No one to comfort her as she awaited her inevitable starvation.

She was trapped.

Alone.

Forever.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sure Cassie is gonna be perfectly fine.**

 **And completely sane.**

 **Yep.**

 **BUT ANYWAY, next one is gonna be a fun one. Ohohoho. :3c**

 **What's gonna happen in the PAMA episode? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	7. For Better, For Worse

**Day Seven: Access Denied**

 **Jesse Used: Female**

 **Pairing: Lukesse**

 **Words: 2,900**

 **Notes: Not the longest one shot I've done for the countdown, but this one did take a lot of effort out of me. :3**

* * *

 **FOR BETTER, FOR WORSE**

When someone had over a thousand thoughts and feelings rushing through their head as they were being controlled by a giant insane computer when all it was trying to do was make everything useful, one tends to have a headache.

And Lukas _really_ had a headache.

No matter how hard he tried, Lukas couldn't control his body anymore. Everything he said, everywhere he walked, everything he did…

It was all PAMA.

Lukas tried to get control of his body time and time again. Sadly, every single time he tried to control even a tiny part of his body, it was like his mind kept running into a massive brick wall.

Repeatedly.

The only thing Lukas could do was wait and watch as he tried to not go insane from the many thoughts and feelings of the other people in PAMA's control as they rushed in and out of his head. He tried to tune out as much as he possibly could.

Lukas hated this. He hated trying to chase after Jesse and Ivor as they escaped out of the desert city by the skin of their teeth. He hated having PAMA yell in his mind as he instructed Lukas and Petra to go after their friends.

And he hated trying to fight them when PAMA found them.

Lukas hated feeling so helpless when all he could do was watch as Ivor and Jesse fought so hard against him and Petra. He wished there could have been some way to push the tides in their favor, but the wall around his mind remained strong as it resisted any attempt for him to gain back control of his body.

He was just glad Petra had at least been released out of PAMA's control, at the very least.

Lukas didn't blame Jesse for choosing Petra over him; it was a split second decision and Lukas knew that given the opportunity, Jesse would have saved him too if she could.

Lukas was just glad that he hadn't hurt anyone before PAMA called him back with the strange woman that he was ordered to kidnap.

He didn't think he could handle it if he even harmed the people he cared about.

… But Lukas had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was coming.

 _ **\- :) -**_

It was night when Lukas felt PAMA force him back into the desert city.

 ** _WE HAVE A FEW MINOR SETBACKS. YOUR PRESENCE WILL BE USEFUL. :)_**

Lukas wasn't sure he was ever going to get used to PAMA yelling its commands in his head. Its loud commanding presence didn't help his never-ending headache.

He felt himself charge forward as Lukas noticed several mobs heading past a few buildings and towards an opening in the side of the mountain.

The moment he saw Ivor and Petra holding back mobs upon mobs from the cave, Lukas felt his fears were coming true yet again.

Lukas was going to have to fight his friends again and he knew there was no way for him to stop himself.

Petra turned to him as he drew closer with her sword drawn, her eyebrows raising in surprise before she narrowed her eyes in determination. Ivor looked at him with such concern on his face that Lukas wasn't sure he had ever seen Ivor express himself like that.

 ** _YOU WILL IGNORE THOSE TWO FOR NOW. WE WILL DEAL WITH THEM MOMENTARILY._**

Lukas felt his body leap into the air as he jumped over Petra and Ivor and ran into the opening in the mountain. He could have sworn he heard Petra and Ivor call after him, but he was too deep into the pit to be sure.

The moment he hit the ground and landed on his feet unharmed, Lukas felt his body move forward in a rush. He was running forward with such speed as he ran toward a glowing block that beat like a heart and Lukas felt his body jump into the air and moved his legs forward.

Lukas was pretty sure his own heart stopped in his chest when he realized he was going straight toward Jesse as she was jumping up toward the core of PAMA.

 _NO!_

He could do nothing as he watched in panic as his own feet kicked Jesse in her chest and saw her land back on the ground, momentarily stunned from the sudden kick out of nowhere.

Lukas felt himself stand in front of the beating heart as he felt PAMA prepare his body to guard the core, no matter what.

"We've got company," The older woman, Harper, said and pointed at him as Jesse picked herself up off the ground.

"Why did I think this would be easy?" Jesse muttered under her breath as she looked at Lukas with worry.

 _But it's never easy for us, Jesse. It never has been,_ Lukas had wanted to say. But he felt the wall around his mind force him to remain quiet as he walked forward off the descending platform with an expressionless face.

"Your friend looks… tough. You sure you can handle them?" Harper asked, looking at Jesse in concern.

Jesse said nothing as she reached into her inventory and pulled out her diamond sword.

Lukas wondered what was going through her mind as he was coming for them. Was Jesse prepared to do anything she could just to stop PAMA once and for all? Was she willing to do anything to take him down if she had to before going after PAMA?

Lukas hoped she would, for her sake.

" **Why keep trying, Jesse? You will only fail,** " Lukas – no – _PAMA_ said through his mouth as he slowly walked toward them. " **Just as you have failed to save Reuben… Just as you have failed to lead your friends back home… You will fail to defeat me.** "

 _No, no, NO, NO, NO!_ Lukas didn't want to say that! He had wanted to apologize so profusely when he saw Jesse stare at him in shock before she shrunk back slightly and held the sword in front of her protectively.

" **And Axel, Olivia, and everyone on your homeworld will soon be made useful. Drawing it out like this won't hurt me… but it might hurt your friend."**

 _No, no, no!_ Lukas wanted to tell Jesse that she needed to do what she had to do, even if it meant hurting him!

Just as long as it meant that she was safe from himself.

"You can't force me to hurt Lukas," Jesse said, staring angrily at Lukas – no – PAMA, her expression unwavering.

" **Good. That will make this go so much faster,** " PAMA forced him to say, sounding oddly pleased with her response.

 _NO!_ Lukas wanted to tell Jesse that she had to hurt him if she had to! She couldn't let PAMA win!

Jesse backed away slightly before she turned around and glanced at the water behind her. She turned back toward him and Lukas could tell she had already thought of a plan. "Okay, Lukas – Let's see what you got."

"Careful, Jesse!" Harper called out to her from the sidelines. "I hope you know what you're doing!"

Lukas had confidence that Jesse knew exactly what she was doing.

Raising his fists, PAMA forced Lukas to charge at Jesse. She quickly jumped out the way from his attack and he inched ever closer to the water that was pouring from the pillar.

Much to Lukas' vexation, PAMA stopped his body just as the water was mere millimeters away from his face.

Lukas felt himself frown before he turned and stared Jesse down. " **You cannot win. I honestly think you should sit down and think things over.** "

Jesse looked at Lukas in shock before she picked herself back up off the ground and ran away from the incoming Lukas, heading towards the hole where PAMA's heart had lowered itself. "No time to spare, I've got to get to that heart!"

" **Enough of this!** " PAMA exclaimed through Lukas' mouth as he felt his body leap into the air and raise his fist, preparing to strike Jesse before she could get too close to the heart.

 _NO, NO, NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!_

Jesse quickly jumped out of the way, causing Lukas to miss and punch the glass floor beneath them.

That's when Lukas felt himself fall.

He saw Jesse landed on a stretch of obsidian as he felt himself falling further and further away from Jesse.

 _Good, maybe Jesse could-_

Lukas stopped himself in mid-thought as he felt his body grab onto the platform that was holding PAMA's heart and began pulling himself up.

When Lukas looked up, he saw Jesse briefly glance at him for a moment before she turned to the heart, raised her sword above her head and then broke the glass that surrounded the heart. Jesse quickly put away her diamond sword and reached for the heart as she began to struggle to pull it out.

The moment Lukas had stood up on the platform was when his mind felt like it was exploding.

Lukas could hear PAMA and all the other thoughts from other people screech into his mind in pain as he held his head as he tried to focus through all the pain and agony that was going through Lukas' mind at that moment.

The walls around Lukas' mind began to crumble and he quickly grabbed control of his body despite the pain.

"Ow, my head!" Lukas – not PAMA – groaned in pain as he rubbed the side of his head as he tried to quickly gain his bearings.

Wait… he moved his arm.

He could control his body again!

"Jesse?" Lukas called out to Jesse, slightly disoriented from the pain and screams in his mind.

 ** _Y-YOU WILL CONTINUE TO B-BE USEFUL TO M-ME!_**

Just as quickly as Lukas had regain control of his body again, he quickly felt it get taken away again.

 _No, you're losing PAMA! Stop while you can,_ Lukas tried to say to PAMA out loud, but found that his voice was lost once again.

" **You are being silly,** " PAMA said aloud the moment it regained control of his body. Lukas was unsure if it had said that to him or Jesse, but maybe it was both.

"Fight it, Lukas," Jesse called down to Lukas, sounding hopeful. "I need you to help me fight PAMA."

Before Lukas could force himself through the crumbling walls surrounding his mind again, PAMA quickly jumped up and punched Jesse in the face, forcing her away from the heart and nearly falling off the podium.

 _JESSE, NO_!

Lukas quickly forced himself to grab onto the ledge just before he'd fall and felt Jesse hold on to his leg for dear life.

The screeching in his mind became louder as Lukas felt his mind begin to burn itself from the inside out. Lukas struggled against the enclosing and crumbling walls in his mind as he tried to fight PAMA's forceful presence once again.

 ** _YOU WILL N-NOT BREAK FREE FROM ME. YOU MUST BE USEFUL TO M-ME ONE LAST TIME!_**

"Jesse," Lukas gasped out as he clung to the edge of the platform as he felt PAMA try to gain control of his body once again. "I can't stop it- PAMA's too-"

" **This has gone too far!** " PAMA yanked Lukas' control of his body from him again. " **I will destroy you both to preserve functionality.** "

 _No, no, no, NO, NO, NO! DON'T YOU DARE, PAMA! I WON'T LET YOU KILL HER!_

Lukas forced his other arm up just as he felt PAMA remove his hand from the platform, focusing every ounce of what little control he had into the grip of his arm. "Ugh! I can't hold on much longer, Jesse…!" He called out to her, feeling PAMA trying to force its control on him once again.

"You can't give up! I won't let you!" Lukas heard her call up to him, sounding determined. "I can save you if I can just get to that heart!"

As Lukas felt Jesse begin to climb up his leg, he could hear PAMA yell in his mind once again.

 ** _IT IS ENVITABLE YOU L-LOSE. YOU CANNOT STOP M-ME!_**

 _I might not be able to, Pama! But Jesse can! She has to!_

"Ow!" Lukas cried out in pain, as he slowly felt PAMA's hold on his mind grow stronger.

 ** _Y-YOUR CONFIDENCE AND STRANGE FEELINGS YOU HOLD FOR JESSE IS… A-AMUSING. BUT I WILL N-NOT ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE. Y-YOU MUST SACRIFICE YOURSELF TO PRESERVE CONTINUED F-FUNCTIONALITY._**

 _No, PAMA! I won't let you force me to let go as long as Jesse's life is on the line. I don't care what you do to me after she's safe, but I won't be forced to fight her anymore!_

"My head- it feels like it's on fire!" Lukas groaned in agony as he felt PAMA's force for control got even stronger.

 ** _I_** _stop **WILL** no **NOT** never **LOSE!**_

"I can't think straight..." Lukas felt the control of his body beginning to leave him the moment Jesse climbed back onto the platform and made her way to the heart. "Get out of my head, PAMA!"

The moment Jesse laid her hands on the heart was when PAMA gained back full control of his body. Lukas thought he could feel a touch of fear in his mind that he was sure didn't come from himself.

" **Jesse- please- stop,** " PAMA pleaded, forcing Lukas to climb back on the platform and looked up at Jesse. " **Please- do not deactivate me. I know I've made some very poor decisions recently…** "

 _Yeah, that's putting it mildly,_ Lukas grumbled in his mind, but he felt PAMA ignore him.

 **"… But I can show you so much… I can help you get home to your friends.** "

Lukas saw Jesse pause for a moment as she glanced down at Lukas – no – PAMA.

 _No, Jesse! PAMA's lying! Defeat it once and for all!_

" **I can be useful. To you,** " PAMA pleaded, the fear welling up in Lukas' mind again.

Jesse turned away from Lukas, as she looked back down at PAMA's heart. "Sorry, PAMA- I've got enough friends," She said before she reached down and began to pull on its heart once and for all.

" **STOP! Will you?** " PAMA called out, but it was too late.

Jesse's mind was made up and there was no stopping her. She was pulling on the heart with all her strength.

" **I'm afraid. My̢-̵my mind is go͜-goi̡n͘g̛. I ca-̢can̛ feel it…** "

Lukas would have almost pitied PAMA just from the fear in his mind alone if it hadn't tried to kill both him and Jesse a few moments ago.

And then the heart was pulled.

PAMA screamed in agony.

Lukas' mind felt like it exploded.

PAMA used his body one last time to scream.

And then everything went dark.

 _ **\- :) -**_

Lukas felt his body be placed down on the ground the moment he could feel himself beginning to wake up.

His mind pounded in agony as he tried to focus on the familiar voices talking nearby.

"Oh, no! Lukas… is he…" He heard Petra say worriedly.

Well, considering his splitting headache and feeling like his body was bruised all over, Lukas was pretty confident he wasn't dead.

Although, Lukas felt something holding onto his hand, but he couldn't make out what it was.

"When you removed out the Redstone Heart… it must have severed their connection." Lukas heard Ivor say thoughtfully.

"Lukas, you better not be giving up on me right now, because you are way too tough for some computer to take you down." He heard Jesse say next to him, feeling whatever was holding onto his hand get tighter. "Please…" She whispered pleadingly.

Wait, was she holding onto his…?

Oh…!

Um...

Well…

Lukas' eyes snapped and looked straight at Jesse, who opened her mouth in shock the moment he did. "Wow. Never knew you cared so much."

"He's okay!" Jesse called out to the others in relief, helping Lukas get back on his feet. The moment he was standing up, Jesse reached out and gave him a hug so tight, it would have squeezed the life out of him.

Lukas would have enjoyed it more if his body wasn't screamed in protest.

"Ow! Just really sore," Lukas groaned in pain as he let go Jesse and held himself in pain. When could he have…?

Oh… when PAMA was pushing his body to its limits when he was forced to fight Jesse.

"I can't believe I tried to… kill you," Lukas said slowly, as if he could hardly believe he would ever do something like that to Jesse in the first place. "I'm so sorry." He looked apologetically at Jesse, hoping she would have it in her heart to forgive him. "All I could hear was PAMA's voice, telling me what to do…"

"Hey, apologies not necessary, okay? That was PAMA. Not you," Jesse said calmly. "Sorry about knocking you around."

"I don't know…" Lukas began before he winked at her. "I kinda remember it the other way around, actually," He said jokingly.

"Bygones, right?" Jesse replied with a smile and a shrug.

Lukas felt himself relax, happy that Jesse wasn't angry at him for trying to kill her while he was under PAMA's control.

He just hoped nothing like that ever happened again.

Because Lukas wasn't sure his heart could take it if it did.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, I don't know, Lukas. There's always season two. :D**

 **I know I could've done Petra instead, but I went with Lukas for a few reasons.**

 **1) I like a little angst in my preferred ships just as much as fluff. Makes things interesting. :3c**

 **2) ... No, actually, that's pretty much it. xD**

 **ANYWAY, tomorrow might be the last one-shot I do because doing one-shots several days in a row is a little exhausting for me. Heck, I might post the eighth day on the day season two comes out.**

 **I don't know. It's kind of a 'we'll see' kind of deal.**

 **Besides, I want to try and complete the next chapter of 'Beyond Limits' before the new season comes out. I'm hoping I will and I'm sooooo close to finishing it.**

 **What will the next and possibly last one-shot hold?**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


End file.
